Drunk In Love
by Immundus Puella
Summary: With Nitori heartbroken after Rin's rejection he finds himself in a bar located somewhere in Ikebukuro where he meets an interesting blonde. Together they drink their sorrows away and things quickly escalate until Nitori finds himself in the man's bed the next morning and if that wasn't bad enough already, it turns out that Shizuo is Nitori's brother's ex-boyfriend. Nitori x Shizuo


Nitori stumbled into one of Ikebukuro's many resturants with his eyes red and puffy. He heard a man welcome him in really bad Japanese but he felt too numb to actually acknowledge the greeting; he just couldn't believe that Rin had been dating Sosuke this whole time.

He ordered a bottle of sake before sitting down next to a blonde man with the same look of anguish on his face. "Hard night?" Nitori asked solemnly to the man next to him. The man looked surprised for a moment that he was even being talked to before nodding.

They began to share the bottle of sake until they needed to order another and yet another and yet another. An hour and a half later they could barely see straight. "I don't get it," Nitori said as he turned to the blonde he learned was named Shizuo, "just what does Rin see in Sosuke? I could love him a hundred times better than that prick." Shizuo lifted up his glass and responded, "Amen to that! I just found out that my boyfriend has been cheating on me for weeks with a dirty flea. Izaya can't protect my hun like I can…"

Nitori stood up and proudly announced after sturdying himself, "I don't need Rin, I can have whoever I want." Shizuo stood up as well and agreed loudly.

They were soon kicked out for causing trouble to the other customers but they weren't fazed by that as they stumbled down the streets giggling like idiots. Suddenly Nitori froze as an idea came to him. "You know what? We should show our boyfriends that we don't need them."

They cheered drunkly before running off into the shopping districts to hit on both men and women but after many rejections they decided to take a break on a nearby park bench. "We can have our own fun anyway." Nitori huffed as he crossed his arms.

Shizuo nodded tiredly and before they even knew what they were doing their lips met in a rather sloppy innocent kiss. It quickly deepened with Nitori allowing Shizuo's tongue enterance to his mouth along with complete dominance. All too soon though they needed to separate for air giving Nitori a chance to ask, "Want to go to your place or mine?" Shizuo only paused for a moment to answer before swiftly lifting Nitori up bridal style and leading them to his apartment.

As they made the short trip to the blonde's apartment Nitori teased Shizuo by gently kissing his neck, his jawline, and then his ear. Shizuo groaned quietly as his every bit of his earlobe was licked and nibbled on. "You're driving me crazy." Shizuo whispered huskily making Nitori shiver.

Soon they had reached their destination and without a moment's hesitation Shizuo pinned Nitori against the kitchen's wall. Nitori moaned as his neck was ravished with kisses and rough nips. Shizuo separated himself from the now abused flesh and muttered huskily, "You were acting pretty naughty on the way here, bad boys need to be punished…"

Nitori shivered in anticipation before he was picked up once more to be lead to the bed. He was dropped roughly while Shizuo quite literally began to rip of his own clothes. Nitori squirmed uncomfortably, eager for the blonde's touch.

Shizuo sensed this because he was by Nitori's side quickly, helping the young teen discard his clothing as well. For a few moments they just sat there, enjoying the feeling of their warm skin brushing against one another's before they started to slowly grind against each other.

"For someone who's about to be punished you sure look excited." Shizuo said, his voice slurred by lust. Nitori opened his mouth to say something but only a loud pleasured moan escaped his lips as Shizuo began to pump Nitori's semi-hard member.

He bit into his knuckles to restrain any further sounds but it was a vain attempt because Shizuo used one of his hands to pin Nitori's hands above his head as he continued expertly with his work. Fifteen minutes passed like this when Nitori felt his climax coming but that's where his 'punishment' came in. Shizuo quickly grabbed his undone bow tie from somewhere on the ground and swiftly tied it around Nitori's length restricting him from releasing.

Nitori whimpered and was about to protest when he heard the click of a bottle, looking up weakly he realised it was lube and once more that same lust-filled excitement he felt before filled him but he wanted more than just excitement filling him, if you catch his drift, so with his best puppy dog look he glanced up at Shizuo and whimpered, "H-Hurry please…"

Shizuo did just that, eager to feel some pleasure of his own. He drizzled the cold gel across his fingers generously and slowly slid his first finger in, relishing in Nitori's tightness for a few moments before he caringly thrust his finger in and out, curving it every so often, gaining speed and pressure with every minute that passed until he placed in the second and finally the third.

Nitori didn't know what to think-it felt odd, painful, and pleasurable all at the same time. Suddenly Shizuo hit a place within him that made him see stars, his back arched and he all but screamed Shizuo's name. Shizou almost lost it then and there, the sound of his name just rolled off of the kid's tongue so perfectly…

Without further ado Shizuo committed the location of Nitori's sweet spot to memory and thickly covered his member in the lubricant before placing himself at Nitori's entrance. Nitori smiled weakly, his cheeks so red it would put a tomato to shame, as he draped his legs over Shizuo's shoulders.

What little self-control Shizuo had left snapped and without hesitation he thrusted into the poorly prepared virgin muscle. Nitori screamed Shizuo's name in pure bliss once more, that emptiness he felt only a few hours before was now gone. He was now full, full of Shizuo.

The only sounds in the world at that moment was the sound of the bed creaking beneath them, their heavy breaths, and the unique sound of skin slamming against skin. It was all becoming too much for Nitori, he tried to subtly reach down and untie the tight cloth from his length but nothing got by Shizuo.

"You just don't learn do you?" Shizuo asked with sweat dripping down his chin, his air matted in wet clumps. Nitori moaned at just the sight alone, Shizuo was just perfect in every way possible. The way his muscles flexed beneath his skin when he lifted Nitori's thighs higher in the air to get deeper, or the way he exhaled every so often do release some of the pressure that was no doubt growing in his lower stomach…

Nitori was so distracted he didn't realize Shizuo's hand was lowering to the make-shift cock ring until he felt it being tied even tighter than before around his member sending a burst of pain through his body that melted easily with the pleasure. He couldn't stop himself from trembling, it was as if he could feel every nerve in his body ignite with each one of Shizuo's touches and thrusts.

"P-Please Shizuo, I-I need t-t-to cum, I-ah!-am b-beg-ging y-you…" Shizuo growled and with reluctance he timed his climax and just as it was about to hit him he undid his bow tie from Nitori's member. Nitori screamed Shizou's name for seemingly the third time that night breathily while Shizuo whispered Nitori's name harshly. They both went limp, covered in eachother's fluids.

Only the sounds of them catching their breath filled the tiny room. They didn't want to ruin the moment that always came with the afterglow of sex so instead of pillow-talk they opted to share one last final kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms, the taste of alcohol still lingering in the corners of their mouths. Caringly Shizuo draped his comforter around them and with that they both fell into the oblivion called sleep.

Xxx

The credit goes to my friend Trinity and her friend Vince for creating this wonderful pairing. Their Tumblrs are yungjima and Justaddthebeans if any of you guys want to ask about the pairing. I overall had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all try and spread it around for me, if so thanks a lot. Also I will be posting the next chapter in a week or two if I can, I hope you all enjoy. :)


End file.
